The present application relates to lighting devices, and more specifically to wirelessly controllable lighting devices.
Recessed in-grade light fixtures are a type of light fixture that is typically installed below ground in cement or dirt. The in-grade light fixture is utilized to provide light output to a wall or structure, or alternatively along a path. It is often desirable to change a characteristic of the light output depending on different situations or conditions.